Zapping für Zauberer
by Mina84
Summary: Was wäre wenn die Unterrichtsstunden der Fächer von Hogwarts im Fernsehn übertragen würden, und wir zwischen den einzelnen Kanälen hin und herzappen könnten?


_Disclaimer: Alle Personen, wesen und Orte die nicht mir gehören sind das alleinige geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling!_

* * *

**Zapping für Zauberer**

Stellen wir uns einmal vor, die einzelnen Unterrichtsfächer, unserer allseits bekannten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wären verschiedene Programme im Fernsehn und wir würden wahllos durch die Kanäle zappen. Wie würde das wohl aussehen, und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Wie würde es sich anhören?

(...Ja ich weiß, ich bin mir durchaus bewusst darüber, dass das hier ein TEXT ist den man LESEN muß und nicht anhören kann...hm ... im Harry-Potter-Universum könnte sich der Text womöglich selbst vorlesen, dann könnte man ihn anhören. Aber leider, leider sind mir in dieser Hinsicht die Hände gebunden und ihr müsst wohl weiterhin selbst lesen. Die einzige Möglichkeit für Euch, doch noch ums Lesen rumzukommen, ist jemanden zu finden, der Euch die ganze Chose, die ich hier fabriziert habe, vorliest. Ich habe gehört bis zu einem bestimmten Alter der Kinder, übernehmen Eltern gerne den Part des Vorlesers, versuchen könnt Ihr es ja mal...)

Also suchen wir erst einmal die passende Fernbedienung zwischen den Sofakissen, befreien sie von den Krümeln der letzten Chips-Orgie und drücken dann auf dieses kleine und doch so mächtige Knöpfchen:

POWER

„...dieses wunderbare Kesselset aus dreifach gehärtetem Edelstahl ist absolut rostfrei und säurebeständig. Geeignet für jeden beliebigen Trank und in 5 verschiedenen Ausführungen. Wählen sie sich jetzt über das Flohnetzwerk bei uns ein und sie bekommen diese einzigartige Kelle gratis dazu. Greifen sie zum Flohpulver und warten sie nicht mehr länger es sind nur noch 150 Sets auf Lager...noch 100..."

TONAUS

Ups, da sind wir wohl im Homeshoppingkanal für Zauberer gelandet.

(...wer jetzt denkt: Hä? Homeshopping??? Wie soll n das gehn? Die Zauberer haben doch gar kein TV, geschweigedenn ne Sendeanstalt! ... Darauf kann ich nur sagen: Lest Euch den ersten Satz nochmal durch bzw, lasst ihn Euch nochmal vorlesen, je nachdem wofür ihr Euch entschieden habt. Stand da nicht irgendwas von wegen VORSTELLEN? .. Ja?.. Also gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Möglicherweise könnten wir uns auch darauf einigen, dass ich mir vorstellen kann was ich will auch wenn es noch so abwegig ist!? ... Wie Nein?! ... Natürlich kann ich das, Ihr seht es doch bzw ihr hört es (boah, warum hab ich nur vorgeschlagen, dass ihr es Euch vorlesen lassen sollt, jetzt muß ich jedesmal dieses nervige „bzw" einbauen). Und Ihr könnt nix, aber auch gar nix dagegen machen, nänänä nänä nääää...ok, dann hätten wir das auch geklärt und wir können uns endlich aufs wesentliche konzentrieren.)

Also RUHE auf den billigen Plätzen und Ohren spitzen bzw Augen spitzen (iiihhh, das Bild krieg ich nie wieder aus meinem Kopf) wenn Ihr zu der Selbstleserfraktion gehört...

TONAN

ZAPP

"...wollen wir uns in der heutigen Stunde mit der Verwandlung kleinerer Säugetiere beschäftigen. Jeder von Ihnen hat eine Maus vor sich die Sie nun vorsichtig nehmen..."

ZAPP

"... und in Ihrem Mörser kräftig zerquetschen, bis auch der letzte Tropfen Flüssigkeit ausgetreten ist. Geben Sie diese nun in Ihren Kessel und entfachen sie ein Feuer..."

ZAPP

"...auf dem Mars. Wenden Sie nun ihr Teleskop etwa 20, 64° nach Westen. Was sie dort sehen ist..."

ZAPP

"...der Grimm. Dieses Wesen steht für Unheil und Verderben. Mr. Potter ich muß Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie in nächster Zukunft auf grausame Art und Weise..."

ZAPP

"...Gold finden. Jeder nimmt sich jetzt einen der Niffler und ..."

ZAPP

"...schleudert ihn mit der eben gezeigten Zauberstabbewegung gegen die Wand. Bewegt sich Ihr Angreifer immernoch, dann..."

ZAPP

"...setzen Sie ihn behutsam in das ausgehobene Erdloch, versorgen ihn mit ausreichend Wasser und vergessen Sie nicht ihn von Zeit zu Zeit zu düngen, sonst geht er ein. Im nächsten Schuljahr wird Ihr Baum dann..."

ZAPP

"...durch die Luft fliegen wie ein Quidditch-Profi. Steigen Sie auf Ihren Besen und stossen Sie sich leicht vom Boden ab und versuchen Sie in einer Höhe von etwa 10 Metern zu schweben, damit..."

ZAPP

"...der Hippogreif seine Beute besser anpeilen kann. Hat er sein Opfer einmal in seinen scharfen Krallen, lässt er es nicht mehr los. Er bringt es an einen sicheren Ort an dem..."

ZAPP

"...die Schwerkraft nur halb so groß ist wie auf der Erde. Packen sie nun Ihre Teleskope zusammen und legen Sie sie ordentlich..."

ZAPP

"...in ihren vorgeheizten Kessel. Geben Sie etwas Schlangenblut hinzu und kochen Sie alles so lange, bis sich eine schwarze Haut an der Oberfläche bildet und..."

ZAPP

"...das Hinterteil explodiert. Seid also sehr vorsichtig im Umgang mit diesen Viechern, man weiß nie genau wann es soweit ist. Solltet Ihr doch einmal von einer dieser Explosionen getroffen werden, geht sofort zu Madame Pomfrey und lasst Euch..."

ZAPP

"...die Haut abziehen und kleinhacken. Achten Sie auf die exakte Größe der Stücke, tun Sie dies nicht wird..."

ZAPP

"...sich die Maus in eine Tasse verwandeln. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Maus und sagen Sie laut und deutlich..."

ZAPP

"...Halten Sie die Klappe Potter! Kommen wir nun zur letzten Zutat, dem ..."

ZAPP

"...Grimm! Mr. Potter das ist heute schon das zweite Mal, dass ich den Grimm in Zusammenhang mit Ihnen sehe, Sie tun mir so schrecklich leid, Sie armer, armer..."

ZAPP

"...geisteskranker Goblin. Dieser schaffte es doch tatsächlich eine ganze Armee von..."

ZAPP

"...Alraunen umzutopfen. Dazu bringen Sie das nächste Mal bitte Ohrenschützer mit, denn der Schrei einer erwachsenen Alraune kann..."

ZAPP

"...Kaninchen in Suppenschüsseln verwandeln. Prägen Sie sich das heute Gelernte wie immer gut ein, damit ich nächste Stunde ohne Umschweife..."

ZAPP

"...einen Todesser töten kann. So, das war es für heute, und denken Sie immer daran das Dunkle lauert überall!"

PLOPP

------Fernseher aus, Licht aus, vollkommene Dunkelheit--------

Ähhhhh...Mist...jetzt ist wohl irgendwie der Strom ausgefallen.

Naja, egal, ich denke wir haben trotzdem einen guten Eindruck davon bekommen wie es so wäre wenn es so wäre wie ich oben beschrieben habe, dass es sein könnte.

Auch wenn ich zugeben muß, dass ich vielleicht nicht ganz so schnell hätte zappen sollen, so ist es möglicherweise an einigen Stellen zu Mißverständnissen gekommen, für die ich mich hiermit entschuldigen möchte.

So, Ende des Experiments. Ihr könnt jetzt Eure Vorleser aus dem Dienst entlassen bzw (da ist es schon wieder, so ein Mist) wenn Ihr selbst gelesen habt, aufhören zu lesen!

...Hey Ihr seid ja immer noch da, was ist denn nur mit Euch los? Habt Ihr nichts besseres zu tun als hier rumzuhängen?

...Geht weg, kusch, kusch!!!

... Ich hätte jetzt gerne wieder meine Privatspähre zurück! Und ausserdem muß ich noch nachgucken ob wirklich der Strom ausgefallen oder nur ne Sicherung rausgeflogen ist.

...Also ich geh jetzt, wenn Ihr noch hierbleiben wollt, von mir aus.

Tschüß!!


End file.
